Rise of the Fallen King
by Prince Mal
Summary: Perseus, The eldest son of Kronos and Rhea, the current king of the Gods has been betrayed by the council. How will this affect the fate of the Olympians and their Future? AU and OOC for some characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Betrayal

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

Perseus, God of Time, Energy, Heroes, and Night was sitting at his throne thinking about how it has been since the defeat of his Father, Kronos. There has been peace and equality for all immortal and mortal beings from the mightiest of Gods to the simplest of animals. This has naturally upset his youngest brother Zeus who believes that the Gods are the perfect beings and should be treated as higher beings, especially the Olympians.

"O wise King of the gods, what is on your mind at this moment? Could it be the Lieutenant of the Hunt that has captured your heart? Or entirely something else?" said Hestia entering the throne room.

"I've been thinking of how peaceful it has been lately but I suspect something may come up soon that will disturb that peace and that it will happen soon, especially with our youngest brother trying to undermine me" Perseus replied while pinching his nose bridge as he normally does when he thinks of his youngest brother.

"Why did he have to inherit our Father's hunger for power and most of his attitude, I did not save him from being eaten just for him to turn out like our Father." Perseus followed up while staring at the people outside of Olympus going through their day.

"Well you also inherited some traits from our Father, you're acting like how he was before he went crazy over the prophecy." Hestia replied while also looking out at the people going through their day.

"I also feel that possible disturbance happening soon as well, we might be a bit paranoid but it is better to be prepared than be lax about it" Hestia followed up while watching a family enjoy themselves.

"I agree with you two but there is also time for us to relax a bit, besides the only threat I can potentially see coming are the Titans but they will take several millennia" said Hades as he walked through the doors.

"That is true and as of now we are at the peak of the peaceful era with most if not all of the beings are happy and enjoying themselves" said Hestia agreeing with Hades.

"That is true Hestia, anyways we should head to our thrones as the rest of the council should be arriving shortly for the meeting that Zeus has called" Perseus said as they turned around and headed back towards their own thrones.

* * *

"Will there be any more announcements to be made before we adjourn this council meeting?" Perseus asked the council.

"If I may older brother, I'd like to say something" Zeus said with hatred in his voice.

"You have been treating everyone as equals and as good as that is, we deserve to be treated better and above the mortals and the minor immortals. We fought the war to save them and should rule them with an iron fist. We are the Olympians! We should answer to no one but ourselves. We are the perfect beings and we do not make any mistakes" said Zeus while turning to each of the Council members appealing to their pride.

"With this in mind, I challenge you Perseus for the crown" Zeus turned and pointed at his oldest brother with venom in his voice.

Perseus looked at his youngest brother analyzing the situation and looking for any disadvantages that may come up.

"Alright I agree" Perseus replied after several minutes of silence.

Zeus smirked at this and nodded his head looking at the other members of the council.

"Let us go to the stadium then and settle this once and for all" said Zeus with a grin on his face.

Every member of the council then flashed to the stadium for the fight, with most of the members sitting at the front row while Hestia and Hades sitting at the back observing how this could potentially go.

"Alright Perseus, Zeus this fight will begin when I give the signal. The fight will end when either one of you surrender or if one of you is too injured to continue with the fight. The winner will be declared as the King of the Gods" Announced Nemesis.

"Perseus, Zeus are you ready?" Nemesis looked at the two of them, seeing them nod she announced that the fight will begin.

Perseus and Zeus circled one another and twirled their weapon of choice, The Master Bolt for Zeus and the Sword of Time for Perseus. After a few more moments of them circling each other Zeus made the first move and charged at his brother using his powers over lightning to increase his speed. Perseus kept track of Zeus location and either dodged or parried Zeus' blindingly fast assault. Zeus realizing he could not land an attack he stopped his assault and stepped back away from Perseus.

"My turn" Perseus said with a smirk and melted into the shadows of the Stadium.

Zeus realizing that the reason why Perseus has not attacked is because he was waiting for the sun to set causing the most shadows on the stadium allowing him the advantage of using the environment. Zeus then lit his Master bolt bright not allowing any shadow near him but he did not realize that there would be a shadow directly behind him. Zeus realized this and turned around seeing Perseus and slashed at him with his bolt but that Perseus suddenly vanished. Zeus turned around just in time to stop a sword hitting his back and deflected it.

Perseus went back into the shadows and this annoyed Zeus. He then sent lightning to random places on the floor to cause a fire to lessen the shadows around the stadium. Perseus saw this and was mildly amused and went with it, it has been a while since he saw his younger actually use his head in a battle.

"I'm impressed Zeus, you're actually thinking in a fight besides overpowering your opponent" Perseus said with a small hint of amusement in his voice.

"But now for the real fight" Perseus said while coming out of the shadows.

Zeus charged at him and they went back and forth with each of their strikes no one gaining the upper hand but he knew his brother was not giving his all despite him doing everything in his power to even keep up with him. Zeus looked at Poseidon and the other Olympians and nodded.

Artemis and Apollo let out net arrows from their bows and restrained Hades and Hestia while Ares charged at Nemesis to keep her from interfering. The rest of the Olympians charged at Perseus with clear intent of killing him. Perseus was going to use his powers to defeat them but he suddenly felt heavy and could not use his powers.

"This is the perfect opportunity to take you out of the equation boy. With you gone the Olympians will grow arrogant and be easier to defeat when we return" a mysterious voice whispered to him.

"Apollo, Artemis why are you doing this? He has been a father to both of you more than Zeus has ever been!" Hades shouted at them.

"I'm sorry uncle Hades but we have no choice" Apollo said to him with tears in his eyes.

"As much as we want to help Perseus we can't" Artemis shouted at Hades while closing her eyes as to not see the death of her Father figure.

Perseus could not stop the combined attack of the council and was brought to his knees.

"Any last words Perseus before we make you fade?" asked Zeus.

"Your actions today will cost you, your greatest ally will now be your greatest enemy. Olympus will fall and this is not a promise or a possibility, it is a prediction" Perseus said with ichor coming from his mouth.

Zeus threw his Master Bolt at him and with a giant explosion, Perseus was gone and his sword is planted on the floor of the stadium with the words engraved on the sword "You have sealed your fate"


	2. Chapter 2: The Fallout

Chapter 2: Fallout

All the gods stared at the sword on the ground in shock as they realize that the former king is now gone. Perseus the God of Time, Energy, Heroes and Night is gone Zeus is now the King of the Gods. Zeus now has all the power in the world now that Perseus is gone.

"I am finally king! Now everyone let us go back to the throne room and certain changes have to be made" said Zeus with the brightest smile he has ever done.

First thing he did was rearrange the thrones where Hera and his throne is now in the middle of the room. Next was demote Hestia into a minor goddess and take her out of the council placing his son, Dionysus, into the council. After that he banished Hades from Olympus and only allowed him to go during the winter solstice. Then there was the erasing of Perseus from history and essentially rewriting it where it was him who led the Gods and that Perseus never existed. Finally, he erased Perseus from the minds of every being in the world except from the Olympians, Hestia, and Hades.

"We are now the ultimate power in this world fellow council members, but as King my votes count as two votes and I have the power to overturn and overrule any decision made by the council as I am the King" Zeus proclaimed looking at each of the council members daring them to say something.

"For those who may have doubts or second guessing what we have done, just think for a second and realize that we don't have anyone who will stop us from doing whatever we want. Do you want to go and have mortals build temples for you? Go ahead. Do you want to curse somebody just because they pissed you off? Go and do it. We are the absolute in this world and no matter what we do we are always right" Zeus continued after looking at all his fellow council members.

"Now, no one better mention Perseus ever again to anyone, we will make sure that he is erased from history and no one remembers him. Let this be a reminder as well, it was me who dealt the final blow to him with my Master Bolt. That means I have the ultimate weapon that can cause anyone to fade, if you so as think to go against me I will not hesitate to throw this at you and make you join Perseus, now let us all adjourn and show the world why we are absolute" Zeus said and with a crack of thunder flashed out of the room as well as all the Olympians except Hera, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo.

"Why did I agree to this? I should've interfered and did something, anything against this" cried Artemis thinking about how her father figure must have felt in his last few moments, that his family betrayed him.

"We had no choice Artemis, we all know what Zeus would have done if we did not follow his plan" Apollo tried comforting her but failing as well because of the guilt he was feeling about betraying his father figure, betraying the man who was essentially his father in everything but blood.

"I should not have let my pride get in the way. I knew Zeus was going to do something but my pride prevented me from seeing that this will cause our end" Athena said trying to keep her emotions in check but failing due to the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I am deeply sorry you three, you were practically his children, doing this to him must deeply hurt you all. I should have fought against Zeus but my domains keep me from doing it" Hera says approaching the three unsure if she should hug them or not.

"He was the one who took the time to teach us and train us, and this is how we repay him… we should have trusted that he would have been able to protect the hunters, Artemis" Apollo voiced out his regret with his usually bright eyes dimming, remembering his childhood with Perseus.

* * *

"Uncle Perseus, I don't get it! I'm doing everything right why can't I get a bullseye every time?" A younger Apollo said to his uncle with frustration in his voice.

"Uncle Perseus, am I doing it correctly as well? I also haven't hit as much bullseyes as I want to" A younger Artemis asked her uncle in a calmer way but with a bit of a discouraged tone in her voice.

"It's ok you two if you don't get as much bullseyes as you want now, you two are still very young and still need to practice I also started like you two and when I was your age I was worse. Here's what we will do to help you practice: first one to hit ten bullseyes will have their favorite food made by your favorite aunt Hestia" Perseus told his niece and nephew encouraging them and knowing that they are very competitive with one another will help them improve.

After hearing that Artemis and Apollo started firing arrows into their targets, Apollo focusing on speed and going as fast as he can but losing his form and Artemis taking her time and making sure her form was right before firing. As the day continue Artemis and Apollo got their tenth at the same time so they both get to have their favorite foods made by their favorite aunt and spent the rest of the day laughing and enjoying the time spent with their uncle.

* * *

Athena finally starts to cry openly despite all her efforts to keep her emotions at bay and this surprised her half-siblings and Hera. Athena as well started to remember a memory she had with Perseus

* * *

"Uncle Perseus what does this word mean?" A child aged Athena looked up at her uncle while pointing out a word she read from the scroll they were both reading from.

"That's the word serene, that is another word for peaceful or calm" Perseus replied watching his niece's eyes shine from curiosity and amazement.

"Wow! What about this one uncle?" Athena pointed out at another word at the scroll.

Perseus chuckled and continued on with answering the different questions of the young curious godling.

"Hey uncle will I ever be as smart and wise as you are?" Athena asked her uncle with genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"I'm sure you will be sweetie; you have someone teaching you all this. When I was your age I had no one to ask any of this and had to learn on my own. I will always be here to help you Athena, all you need to do is ask" Perseus told her with a smile on his face.

Athena's face smiled and hugged her uncle which made Perseus smile as well and hug her back.

"Now Athena let's grab some food, you must be hungry by now" said Perseus while picking his niece up.

"But Uncle just one more scroll please" said Athena trying to convince her uncle to let her continue reading using something similar to a puppy dog eyes look.

"Ok Athena let's get some food first and then we can read as much scrolls as you want" Percy told his niece while carrying her.

"Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky Promise Athena."

* * *

"I know things may be bleak now but we must do the best we can to remember the Fallen King and live out the lessons he taught us" Hera told the three sad gods trying to cheer them up.

"We must live everyday of our immortal life for the person who has given us the opportunity to do so. Things may get harder from here on out because of my husband but we have to remain strong. That way Perseus' legacy may remain in a way" said Hera as she hugged each god before flashing away.

The three remaining gods flashed to the stadium where Perseus' sword remains looking at it once more before leaving the area.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

Chapter 3: The Awakening

Perseus opened his eyes only to see nothing. He turned around and just continued to see nothing but black.

"So, this is how the void looks like, not exactly what I thought it would look like" Perseus thought out loud.

Perseus used his domain over energy to try and figure out what kind of energy is around him, so far he can't recognize what kind of energy is around him. The energy feels old, ancient even. He tried finding the time with his domain over time but that failed him as he couldn't sense the flow of time. He is surprised by how his domains seem to fail him in this unknown area and for once he is at a lost on what to do.

"Hey you!" a random voice shouted at him from where he thought was his left. Perseus turned around and he still did not see anyone nor feel anyone. His senses alerted him to something appearing from above where he was standing, so he rolled to the side and got into a fighting position despite being unarmed.

"Calm down, I was just testing your reflexes. It's better than I expected despite being asleep for a century" A figure came out of no where and placed his arms up in a way of surrender.

Perseus was shocked by this and began thinking how everything must be like on Earth and how his youngest brother damaged the planet.

"Hey I am talking here, notice me!" The figure in front of him shouted trying to get his attention.

"I apologize for that, if you don't mind me asking, who are you and where am I?" Perseus asked the figure.

"How polite! First let me add some light to this place" the figure snapped their fingers and Perseus can finally see and his domains have come back allowing him to sense the time around him and the different energies. He turned and saw the figures in front of him, the continuous surprises still continue.

"Good day Perseus! I am Hemera, Primordial goddess of the Day, and beside me is my husband Aether. Behind us is my mother Nyx and my cousins the three fates" said Hemera gesturing to each one of them.

"Enough stalling Hemera and let's get straight to the reason why we saved him" Nyx told her daughter in an annoyed voice.

"Right! Anyways according to these three" Hemera points to the Fates "You weren't meant to fade, someone interfered and tipped the balance of things because of this the Earth was tipped into what I like to call the Dark Timeline, pretty cool name right?" Hemera looked around for support from her fellow Primordials and was sad when no one said anything.

"Come on guys it's pretty cool! 'The Darkest Timeline' sounds like something out of a poet's mind" Hemera continued trying to get people to agree with her.

"That's it I'm taking over" Nyx said and pushed Hemera to the side.

"Anyways, for the next millennia or so we'll keep you here and train you so that you'll become strong enough to protect your home from the biggest threat you'll ever face. That threat will be other Primordials rising along with the Giants to take the planet back from the Olympians who have been mistreating it. As good as that is their plan is to completely wipe everything clean from the Earth and rebuild from scratch" Nyx explained.

"We will prevent this by a plan we came up with, first is that you have to take back Olympus and reunite them. Good news is that Zeus is not needed for this plan, he is more of a liability than anything. For you to take it back, in the future there will be a prophecy given to them that says the child of the Eldest Gods to reach the age of Sixteen that has the power to destroy Olympus or save it. Knowing them they will think of just Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon, completely forgetting you" Nyx continued.

"Wait! You want me to have a child just for this purpose? I will not accept it. No. I refuse to put this kind of burden into my child. I will not have a child just for the sake of my revenge" Perseus told them.

"But this is the only way for it to happen. All of the other children will fail due to their flaws, Zeus' kids will always crave for more power, Poseidon's kids will forever be loyal to Olympus, and Hades' well I don't really need to explain do I?" Nyx tried to convince Perseus.

"Still this does not justify having a kid just to put this prophecy into my favor. I wanted my first child to be out of love, I am not willing to put my child into this kind of harsh destiny. There has to be another way, maybe convincing a child of Zeus around it, I have practically raised some of Zeus kids in the past I am sure I can do it again" Perseus countered.

"Fine! We will go with that plan. I will explain the rest to you when you reclaim Olympus" Nyx said.

"I assume you will not tell me the rest because it may affect the future?" Perseus asked. The Fates nodded in reply.

"For now, we will begin your training and observe the children of your brothers to find one that possesses the heart and will needed for the plan" Nyx explained.

"If I remember correctly, we share the same domain right? Allow me to be the first one to train you" Nyx told Perseus while the rest of the Primordials teleported away.

* * *

**A/N: First ever Author's note, I have no idea how these work but I'm going to do it anyways.**

**First of all I'll say that personally I am not satisfied with this chapter but after several days of trying to come up with something to add or remove here this is what I ended up with. I will probably come back to this in the future and edit it.**

**Second, I'd like to say that this story was inspired by a Fanfic my friend made me read long ago but I forgot the title and from what I remember it was not finished and has not been updated in years I think. It had a similar concept to this but this story has a lot of differences in it.**

**Third, I don't really follow an uploading schedule but as much as possible I'll upload a chapter per week.**

**Next is I need help deciding an important part of the story which is whether I go with the common approach in other FanFics where Thalia is the daughter of Zeus or if I should make her Perseus' daughter instead. Since I have no idea how to make a poll yet I guess just PM me or vote in the reviews your choice**

**That is all thanks for the support!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Child

Chapter 4: The Child

Thalia has always been the odd one out in most situations, she could see better and feel at more peace at night, she can always tell what time it is despite not owning a watch, and has a strong sense regarding her surroundings for some reason. If that is not enough she has a unique color for her eyes, which are a dark shade of purple which shine into a brighter color when her emotions are heightened. As a young kid this made her feel alone but she still had her little brother that was basically her whole world.

She was walking home from school excited to see her younger brother after a long day of being alone. She also remembers a time when she and her mom were happy until some guy her mom calls "Zeus" showed up and changed her. As she continued to walk she remembers the time that she and her mom were happy, her mom would spend time with her and tell her stories about the Greek gods. Thalia smiled fondly in some of those memories and when she met another guy that stayed for a few months she was very excited about finally having a dad.

That guy would show up and gave her some candy as well as spend some time with her as well. She liked that guy a lot and was hoping he would stay forever but was saddened when he just left. Her sadness was gone soon when her baby brother was born and was protective of her brother. She would always be with her brother and her brother would never leave her side.

When she got home from her short walk home she saw her mother on the floor crying.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Thalia asked her mother while she approached her mother.

"Thalia do you remember those stories I told you about the Greek Gods?" Her mother asked Thalia.

"Yes mommy, why are you asking me this? Where is Jason?" Thalia responded to her mother while looking around for Jason.

"Sweetie, those stories are real and the guy that was with us before was Zeus" Thalia's mother told her with tears in her eyes.

"What does that have to do with Jason and I?" Thalia shouted at her mother with her eyes shining a dark shade of purple.

"Zeus is Jason's father and his wife, Hera, found out. He gave me two options, either Jason dies or I have to give him up to Hera with the possibility that he will be alive" Her mother told her with tears and Thalia just stood there frozen registering what had happened.

"I'm sorry Thalia I had no option, I wanted him to live so I had to give him up" Her mother told her while approaching her and wrapped her arms around her as they both cried.

"This was all Zeus' fault, he kept an eye on us and his wife discovered Jason, not because he loved us but because he was curious on who your father is" Her mother told Thalia in an attempt to comfort her.

"Wait who is my Father?" Thalia looked up at her mother.

"You would have loved him sweetie, he is the best person I have ever met. He is sweet, caring, had a strong sense of Justice, and he was a great friend. You should have seen his face when I told him that I was with you, his eyes lit up and was filled with joy. During my pregnancy he would constantly ask if I was ok, if I needed anything, and he loved you even before you were born" Her mother told Thalia with a nostalgic smile on her face.

"Where is he now? Why did he leave us?" Thalia asked her mother with a hint of anger in her voice, if his father was as great as her mother would tell her then why did he leave?

"It was for our safety, it almost killed him to leave you. His aura would alert the Gods and they would attempt to kill us, so he left for our safety but it was almost too late Zeus detected an aura and came over and try to figure out who your father was" Thalia's mother explained more.

"Now that he has dismissed Zeus has dismissed your father as someone unimportant and he took Jason he has no other business left with us. I am sure now that he has left us alone and we are finally safe for your father to return" Thalia's mom told her trying to comfort her.

"Will he show mommy? What if he forgot about us already?" Thalia asked with sadness in her voice.

"I would never do that Thalia; you are my child I can never forget you" A voice said behind Thalia and her senses told her that this person's aura is familiar and is similar to her own.

She turned around and saw someone who looked almost looked her but a guy and older. She was in shock and then all her emotions came crashing down. She ran at him and jumped to his chest for a hug, then she started punching him, then went back to hugging him crying.

"I'm sorry Thalia for not being around the past few years but I am here now, and I know that doesn't make up for me being absent the past years but I am willing to make up for it, if you would give me the chance" Perseus told his daughter while he is hugging her tight.

"It is great to see you as well Beryl, I am sorry for having you raise Thalia on your own the past few years but it was for your safety" Perseus told Beryl while still holding Thalia in his arms.

"It is great to see you too Perseus, as much as I want to slap and hug you now I just have something to ask you. Is there anything you can do regarding Jason?" Beryl asked Perseus.

"There is not much I can do about that without risking revealing who I am and risking Thalia's life but I know my sister, she may be a bit evil but she does not have it in her to kill a child as young as Jason. She will keep him alive and help him to become one of the greatest heroes there will ever be" Perseus told Beryl and Thalia.

"Will I ever see him again?" Thalia asked Perseus with tears in her eyes.

"I am sure of it but for now it may not be wise to look for him" Perseus told his daughter.

"Oh" Thalia responded to her father.

"Thalia, I know how much you love your brother but you have to trust me on this one. I will try to reunite you as soon as possible but it may take several years." Perseus told Thalia while wiping her tears away.

"I also can't stay here for long my presence may alert other gods but what I want you to know is that I love you Thalia, you are my first and only child and I wish that you would have been born under different circumstances but you have a hard life ahead of you and I am very sorry for that. Know that whatever you need me just ask for me and I will come. Nothing will keep me away from you" Perseus bent and told Thalia all of this.

"I must leave now as I sense another presence approaching. Bye you two and I love you Thalia" Perseus told them and melted into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5: The Visit

Chapter 5: The Visit

Athena was walking around the town curious on why Zeus spent a lot of time in this place, there was nothing special about it. It looked like a regular quiet town where not much happens, so why did Zeus come here? Athena had some ideas pop-up in her head. These ideas can be anything from a one-night stand turning into a multiple nights, he had a child that lived here, it could be anything. She closed her eyes and used her senses to feel if something was off in this area, something her dead uncle taught her several millennia ago.

She sensed something that she has not sensed for so long, something that she has longed to feel again. She ran towards that direction, a rare moment of rash thinking, and saw that in a house there stood a mother and daughter. Athena was confused by this; she felt her uncle's presence there but he was not there. She decided to observe the mother and daughter in the house and was puzzled by why her uncle's presence was there.

The young girl turned around and Athena was in shock on what she saw. She knew those eyes; she has seen only one other person to have those eyes and that other person was her beloved uncle. She couldn't believe what she saw, this was undeniable proof that her uncle was still alive. She considered whether she should go and knock at the door and try to talk to her or should she just observe them.

While she was thinking about this the young girl turned around and made direct eye contact with her. Athena thought that this girl made the decision for her and approach the young girl. She was thinking what she should say but once again the young girl made the decision once again.

"Hi, who are you?" The young girl asked Athena with curiosity and apprehension in her eyes.

"I am Athena, who are you young one?" Athena asked as she bent down to her level.

"My name is Thalia, is your name really Athena? Your energy feels different than most people, why is it so? Are you human? Why are you here?" Thalia rambled off almost talking too fast for Athena to catch.

She smiled recalling how she was with her own Uncle.

"Yes, my name is Athena, my energy is different because you are right, I am not a human. I am a god. I am here because I felt something that I have not felt for a long time" Athena answered Thalia's questions.

"What did you feel?" Thalia continued to ask Athena.

"I felt the energy of my uncle here" Athena told Thalia.

"Who was your Uncle?"

"His name is Perseus"

Thalia was curious by this and smiled realizing that she may have more family than she thought. She jumped on the adult Athena and hugged her. Athena was shocked by this and hugged her back.

"You're my cousin, mommy look I have a cousin" Thalia told Athena and shouted at her mother.

"Hello my lady Athena. What a pleasure it is for you to be here, I apologize for what my daughter may have done" Beryl said while bowing.

"Please no need to bow, what is your name?" Athena asked what appeared to be the mother of Thalia.

"My name is Beryl my lady, may I ask why you are here?" Beryl asked politely.

"I was here looking for my uncle but instead I found his daughter and the mother of his first and only child"

"Your uncle? This child is not of Hades, Zeus, or Poseidon" Beryl told Athena hoping she has not figured out who the father of Thalia is.

"A few minutes too late Beryl, your daughter just told me who her father is. There is also that thing called the color of her eyes but do not worry I will not tell my father about this. Although your daughter has peaked my interest" said Athena observing Thalia.

"What do you mean by that Lady Athena?" Beryl asked nervously fearing for her daughter.

"No need to worry, I see my younger self and my uncle in her. I want her to reach her potential and help her to it, she is also my uncle's only daughter I will keep her safe and a secret as well" Athena told the worried Beryl and Beryl was able relieved after that.

"Thalia, your life will be a difficult one but you are my cousin and I will be here to help you just like how your father was there for me when I was younger. I would like to give you my blessing, this means that you'll be more analytic, wiser and absorb knowledge faster. I will also guide you from time to time and assist you when needed, I will also change the color of your eyes to help keep your father' identity hidden" Athena told Thalia.

"Why does my dad have to hide?" Thalia asked Athena curiously.

"Well many years ago his youngest brother was jealous of him and made him leave his home with his family helping his youngest brother making your father leave. Your father's brother believes he is dead because of how long it has been and it is safer for you if it stays that way but knowing your father he is coming up with a way to return to his home and take it back from his brother" Athena told Thalia trying to keep a straight face and failing to.

Thalia hugged Athena trying to comfort her as she told this short story. Beryl smiled at her daughter and then remembered that she had to go out and buy groceries.

"Lady Athena, is it ok if I ask you to stay here with Thalia while I go out to buy some groceries for Thalia and me?" Beryl asked Athena while she's getting ready to leave.

"I can easily flash those here, no need for you to go there" Athena told Beryl.

"It is ok Lady Athena, no need to do that. I will not be gone for long" Beryl told Athena insisting that she will go on her own.

"Thalia, stay here with Athena ok? I will just go out to buy stuff for the house" Beryl told Thalia while she bent down.

"Ok Mommy stay safe" Thalia hugged her and went back to Athena.

Beryl hugged her back and left the house. The moment she left the house, she felt a presence observing her. She looked around trying to find it but did not see anything, she decided that maybe she has been too paranoid.

"Perseus please keep me safe" Beryl whispered and started walking towards the store. She continues towards the store cautiously. Beryl heard a growl behind her and she tenses up, she turns around but finds nothing instead. She looks around and continued on deciding that it was just some dog.

Perseus was shadowing her using his powers over the night to keep him hidden. He also tried to look for where the growling came from as well but he could not find it which annoys him. In that moment of losing focus on his friend he thinks back on how Eros has spelled him and because of that Beryl got pregnant. He was furious with Eros for several months but that led him to his one and only child, if he went back in time he probably would not change a thing.

"You are distracted, you left your child with some weakling Goddess. This is the perfect chance for me to strike" the same mysterious voice he heard all those years ago rang in his head.

Hearing this he ran towards his daughter's location in a frantic and very panicked way.

When he did get there though the only thing he saw was Athena reading a book to Thalia in the same way he used to do it to Athena. He smiled at this let out a breathe of relief as he saw his daughter safe and sound. He was trying to think why the voice would tell him this if his daughter was perfectly fine.

He realized that this was a trap that let him leave Beryl on her own. He ran towards the store Beryl was walking towards and found a figure choking Beryl in an alley.

"You're too late, if you had realized this earlier then maybe you could have saved her" the figure told him in the exact same voice as the one earlier. He laughed and just vanished leaving Beryl to fall on the ground with blood flowing out of her chest.

"Perseus, you're here" Beryl croaked out.

"I'm sorry" Perseus cradled her with tears falling from his eyes.

"No need to apologize, just keep our child safe please" Beryl told Perseus while coughing out some blood.

"I will, I promise" Perseus told her while crying.

Beryl smiled and she died.


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

After giving Beryl a Greek burial Perseus was jumping from roof to roof thinking what to do about the current situation. He wants to stay invisible and unknown to Athena and the rest of the Olympians but how is he going to tell Thalia if Athena is still with her waiting for Beryl to arrive. He may still be fond of Athena but throughout the years she has gotten too prideful and may accidentally spill out that he's alive. He continues to think of more ways to figure this out but ultimately decides to trust his niece.

He silently teleports in and decides to see how sharp her senses are. He manipulates the energy outside the house to make it feel like there is someone. He observes Athena and sees her stand up

"Stay here Thalia, there is something happening right now" Athena told Thalia after she felt something off. Athena senses a presence outside be she recognizes this trick from several millennia ago. She remembers some of the lessons her uncle has taught her and looks around to see if anything is out of place. She sees that one of the shadows in the kitchen is putting off a different energy compared to everything there. Athena saw a plastic cup and looked at it for a while then threw it to see if it would pass through it or not.

The cup bounced off the shadow and Athena summoned her spear and shield ready for an attack.

"I'm pleased that your senses have not dipped despite the lack of battles" Perseus said as he materialized out of the shadow.

"Its you.. it really is you" Athena stammered out as she stood there frozen and staring at her supposed to be dead uncle.

"For someone known for there knowledge and wisdom you seem to be at a loss for words right now" Perseus said while looking for something to snack on.

"How can this be? I thought you were dead. Artemis, Apollo, and I mourned for several years! Why wait so long until you resurfaced? Why do you seem three or four times stronger than before? Where is Thalia's mother?" Athena rambled while staring at her uncle.

"Too answer your questions, first I did not really die. Some ancient power severely weakened me leaving me unable to defend myself then when the bolt struck me I was teleported away making it look like I have faded, I also have left my sword there on the coliseum floor to make it look like I was truly gone. Second, I only resurfaced just because of my daughter over there. She is my first blood child and I will protect and guide her. Third, I have been training to get stronger and stronger to defeat those who betrayed me and to defeat that unknown being who was the cause of my supposed 'death'. Lastly she was killed by the unknown being I was talking about earlier" Perseus answered solemnly thinking how the mother of his child is now dead.

"What about Thalia now? Will you send her to Artemis since she is a female and would accept her" Athena asked worried for Thalia.

"That is a good option but Artemis is Zeus' favorite child whether she likes it or not so Thalia may not be safe there" Perseus replied while he sat down on a chair pinching his nose bridge.

"What about the camp? I can disguise her as one of my own or a legacy of mine and she could be safe there. With me being her patron, it will not be that suspicious and she has shown to be smarter than most of the kids her age" Athena suggested to her uncle.

"How do you suppose she will get there? Flashing there would be too suspicious as well" Perseus asked Athena while opening a pack of crackers.

"She could travel there by foot. She will not be alone there is a child of Hermes who ran away from his home a few weeks ago and should be nearby right now. They can also meet up with my child, Annabeth, and take her with them to camp. I can also ask Chiron for help and send a satyr to them" said Athena while looking out at the hallway hoping Thalia was still in the spot she told her to stay in.

"This will be difficult for her, my aura alone in her is enough to attract powerful monsters to her but it seems like you have thought this through. I want you to swear though that you will keep her safe and not reveal my identity to anyone" Perseus gave in to her idea while chewing on his snack.

"I agree to those terms, now let us tell Thalia what the plan is" Athena said as she stood up and started walking towards Thalia.

As they enter the room, Thalia smiled and ran towards her father and jumped into Perseus. Perseus who was not prepared for this fell as Thalia jumped into him.

Athena laughed as she saw this and can't help but be happy for her uncle. She knew that he has always wanted a child of his own despite being like a father to her and the twins of Leto. She was then saddened by how the ancient laws prevent her from having this kind of relationship with her own children.

"Okay Thalia get off me, we have somethings to discuss with you" Perseus said with a smile trying to get his daughter off of him. Thalia nodded and got of Perseus and then sat on the couch curious on what they have to talk about.

"Thalia you have to leave this house and go on a journey. You're not safe here anymore" Athena told her.

"Okay is mommy going with me as well?" Thalia asked.

Athena and Perseus looked at each other having a silent conversation between them.

"I'm sorry Thalia but your mother won't be able to join you for this journey" Athena answered.

"Why can't she?" Thalia asked starting to get worried.

"She was killed by someone" Perseus said as he looked at the floor with tears in his eyes. Thalia just looked at him as well with tears flowing from her eyes. She then stood up and walked towards Perseus and hugged him as they mourned.

"This is why you have to leave Thalia; it is not safe for you here anymore. You will journey across the country but don't worry Athena and I will be there to guide you but there is a limit to what we can do. You will also meet two other people on this journey that are also in need of help and guidance" Perseus told his daughter feeling slightly worried about this plan of theirs.

"It's ok this is something I will have to do. If you and Athena think this is a good plan then I will go with it, but where am I going?" Thalia asked

"Camp Half-Blood, it is a place for children like you where you will receive training and be protected in there as well but when you're there you will be my legacy. You cannot tell people that Perseus is alive and is your father as that will put you into more danger" Athena told Thalia.

Thalia nodded her head and went to her room to pack her things that she may need. Perseus then knocked at her door to get her attention.

"Athena and I will provide you with supplies like food and money but we can't be there to fight all of your battles, so here think of this as my gift to make up all the birthdays that I missed" Perseus told her as she threw a pen at her.

"A pen? How will this protect me?" Thalia asked looking at the pen confused.

"Lift the cap" Perseus instructed her.

She removed the cap and a beautiful bronze sword emerged in her hand.

"Beautiful ain't it?" Perseus smirked and smiled at it.

"Yeah it is…" Thalia replied as she stared at the sword.

"Anyways finish up packing and Athena will send you to where you're supposed to meet your first companion, his name is Luke Castellan" Perseus told her.

She nodded her head and continued to stare at the sword her father has given her.

Perseus proceeded to walk out of the room and hoped that her instincts would be enough to protect her.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if this took a while, I had a theater show to perform in and that took most of my free time. Now that the show is done and my classes start updates should be at least once a week. That is it thanks for all those who reviewed as those help me grow more as a writer and I hope you like the story so far as this is my first one.**


End file.
